Taming the beast
by Woe the Dead
Summary: For years Rinahe had been a hardened druid, independent and nonchalant about everything. Being she was next in line to rule a high and mighty band of night elves, she was abandoned by family, who wanted her to become,"Strong and Independent." She never cared over anything, or anyone. That is, until she met a hunter , charming and personality-full. Too bad he WAS her mortal enemy.
1. Bloody Paws and Bloody elves

_Hello my people who aren't actually.. my.. people. ._.  
_

_Ahem. '-'  
_

_This is my first fan-fiction i have shared, so let's see if i succeed or fail at this story._

_I'll be updating as much as possible, most likely once a week... possibly Friday's. X3 I'm loading a few chapters this week though. ~Huehue~  
_

_sorry if some of my chapters sUcK. My writing is weird, sometimes i'm great at it and.. sometimes you'll want to choke me. Hehe~ anyway.. please review~!_

_ENJOY! ;D  
_

_ -Woe for the Dead._

_Side Note: I'm writing in Cataclysm, just entering Mists of Pandaria. I've played enough of World of Warcraft to know what i'm typing. But i ain' peh'fec, mon. Hehe, i'll be sticking mostly to the game/ WoW lore. But i'll be making a few... minor and major.. MAJOR.. tweaks.. but just a few.. Dun' Kill Me. *winks* LIKE HUMAR THE PITCHLORD, had gotten a LO~OT more powerful VIA my story because of Deathwing. So he turned from a little low level cub to a powerful monster that stalked the barrens. *coughs* _

_xDD Also, any and all ideas for plots and twists are accepted, i might need them-use them. I really need practice on how to space my paragraphs, just ignore it for now. :p  
_

_Warning: Rated T for safety, torture, censored rape/sex, might be upped to R-rated, less censorship, less fading in and out for sex, ETC. Depends on my thoughts, and yours. some male-male, female-female love. (Main Characters are male x female.) Dun' Read if you cun' take et. Okay, I'm done, _

_FOR REAL ENJOY :P -Still Woe._

**Bloody Paws and Bloody Elves.**

* * *

All she could remember was that damned desert. Hot sand under her dry, cracked, bleeding paws. Rinahe felt that she had been too prideful letting peer pressure get her like that. She never left the little dry forest she called home and out into this.. this _barren,_ known as The Barren.

She remembered the little meeting her father had placed for some night elves in her little village-tribe- place she called home, he had said something of a small band of horde patrolling too close to home and they needed to be disposed of, any means possible, for they could not be found so close to Orgrimmar, her least favorite night elf, no, least favorite person, had spoken up saying that we need not some a bunch of recruits after the small group of horde, but instead a powerful druid would suffice, a druid who was the next leader of the tribe and needed to do some prideful work for the tribe, he called her lazy and selfish and said more on how she needed to work for her tribe, she gave him glares of poison ebbed daggers. She had started to protest when her father urged her, saying it was her duty and blah blah blah. She still didn't want to, that is.. until Mr. Stuck up Challah, her least favorite person, called her snobby and selfish, and afraid of the "big bad horde." She was not afraid of anything, she had yelled, leaping over three people and pounding him into the table, she was removed from him and the last thing she had done was swear oath upon her loyalty to her clan and that she would get the job done. She departed without even thinking of packing anything.

She wished she packed some food.

She wished she packed some water.

She felt sweat dribbling down her muzzle and stinging as yet another scorpion stung her, or was it a spider.. right now it was looking like there were four scorpions.

Her gaze started to blur and she stumbled sideways awkwardly on her paws, she stumbled the other way, swaying back and forth like in some kind of weird cat-dance routine. She fell forward into the sand, her chest emitting a thud and she gave a kitty grumble and puff of air as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Rinahe awoke in the midst of the night, the hot sun was not making her fur stick to her flesh anymore, but the cold of the desert night was making her hair stand on end now.

Rinahe put one paw below her and pulled herself up some, she was laying on her side propping herself up some more when she heard a growl and two glowing eyes looked at her. She pursed her lips back in a snarl and looked at the creature step out of a cave, wait.. when did she get by this cave? She shrugged the question aside and attempted to stand, only to fall, she looked and saw her back legs tied to a stake and a rope wrapped around her neck attached to the same wooden stake. She turned her head back to the thing before her, only to see it sitting right in front of her. A large black lion, a bit taller than her at the moment, seemingly mocked her with a shake of his large ebony mane. She knew this rare beast's name by heart, Humar.. the pitchlord. He was almost untamable, killed hunters left to right for years, he went missing months before and she had gotten into a fight with him once, accidentally bumping into him whilst hunting. He was a force to be reckoned with. She pulled forward at her reins, wanting to shred him then and there. A voice sounded in Thalassian, which was surprisingly understandable to Rin, it was very close to Darnassian. "Humar, calm yourse- oh." a lone blood elf stepped out of the small shelter, he was adorned in leather armor and had different hair than most of the blood elves she had seen. His raven black-blue hair was cut short, with a fringe the parted to the left of his face. His creamy skinned face wasn't as primal as the men of her own race, but soft and radiant. When he saw her staring at him, glowing amber eyes shooting curious and hostile daggers across his skin. He reached at his back, drawing a crossbow. He called something in Orcish over his shoulder, a tauren and a troll strolled out. The troll was obviously a warlock, having being dressed in black robes, having a black staff that curled at the end and was shaped like a dragon's head. Or maybe it was noticable that she could _smell _the black magic on him. He had a red mohawk and was a fair blue skin-tone. He grumbled and stared at her for a moment, soon turning to look at the Blood Elf, speaking to him in Orcish, even though she couldn't understand what he was saying she heard his Troll-accent and heard many a 'mons.' His head bore a large red mohawk and he had some stubble on his fair blue skinned chin. He grumbled something hostile-sounding and glared at the cat. She hissed through her teeth.

Rinahe turned her amber gaze to the large Tauren. She couldn't tell what he was, but he had a peaceful, strong aura around him. It felt familiar. His person was dressed in a pair of grey trousers, and he wore a large black cloak that was pinned across his chest, which bore a white shirt, he was a deep sandy tan and above his head, right beside his ears were two, very large, very pearly white, and very.. _very.._ sharp horns. He often only replied to the other two with snorts and grunts, but when he spoke it was a mere whisper, yet it was low and boomed.

Rinahe started thinking, what was to happen next. As she heard the blood elf snap scolding-ly at the troll who cackled some, she knew they must be planning something.

Her death. She knew it must be that. She, Rinahe Wolfrunner, the hardy, stubborn, not scared of nothing, druid, the druid next in line to rule a very powerful, very important, _very respected_, tribe of night elves. And she was to die on this adequate mission to scare off a tiny pathetic blood elf, and this black ball of fluff known as his pet, a lumbering troll and a- she caught the Tauren's eyes. His eyes screamed power, but his body was inevitably calm. She knew what he was. Druid, she knew her own class like the back of her paw.

He stepped one hoof forward and put his hand on the hilt a short sword at his side, she took the leap and started thrashing about, she swore she wasn't to give up, she was not going to die at the hands of these creatures. She snarled and pulled at the stake, willing it to free, when it snapped from the ground she reared her head back, roaring to the sky. She turned to run and was grabbed by the scruff in such a way that she was held defenseless, when she looked at her captor she saw two disappointed black eyes glare at her, the tauren set her down on her side and kept her scruff pinned, tying her legs together around the ankles, he staked the rope tightly to the ground.

And now she couldn't stand, or move, she was so afraid at this moment.

The blood elf and the troll glared surprised at the scene that played in seconds in front of them. Everything had slowed for Rinahe and now things were starting to speed up. She shuffled around, trying to escape again. A disapproving snort sounded and her world was shadowed as a towering druid stood over her. "Stop." he said sternly in Thalassian, she understood and complied.

"So, what are we to do with you?" The blood elf kneeled beside her, a mocking smirk stretched on his face. She shot him toxin looks with her golden eyes and pulled her lips back, snarling in a crescendo, he frowned. "You're no-" the last word she couldn't understand as a burst of laughter came from the troll. She presumed he said fun, he gave her a fake look of hurt and laughed, standing and walking over her, as if she were nothing. Well, to the horde the alliance should be nothing, the horde was nothing to her at least. Just another target for her animal forms to shred.

"HOLY HELL!" she thought and thought of slapping a hand to her forehead, but obviously she couldn't. She finally remembered this wasn't her only form, she would remember to use that to her advantage. She attempted to look over her shoulder at the horde-scum behind her, but to no avail. As a black kitty was mocking her with his body language, he purred and flicked his tail humorously.

"I remember you." she read in his eyes, "Such a clumsy cat, now."

She spat at him, but her awkward position of her head made the action hurt and she started to hack, turning her head back forward. A hand grazed her back, she pushed happily with a little purr at the touch thinking it was a friendly elf-friend of hers, or her father, comforting her, getting ready to take her home. But she soon froze, remembering her father never cared for her, he thought she should stay independant, and she remembered she avoiding making friends... ever... She snarled and bit over her shoulder, missing the hunter's hand as he jerked it back. He fell on his bottom and started to laugh, amused. "Poor, poor kitty." he teased, his lips tugged up into another mocking smirk.

She wanted to rip his chest open, rake her hands through his flesh and play with his life in her paws. She gave out a loud 'mroar', giving up, and dropped her cheek back into the dusty sand, letting up a small cloud of dust.

She felt a hand on her thigh and another touch her roped paws, she wanted to slaughter the hunter who touched her leg but waited, scooting her chin down to her chest and watched him, unravel. her... wha-? She scoffed at him, confused why he un-wrapped her legs. When he was done he sat in front of her, watching her lay there, motionless. "Oh c'mon, show me what you got." She raked her claws into the ground, thinking he wanted a fight. "No." he cuffed her paw and scolded her like a pet, "I want you to transform."

No. She was not going to become vulnerable to him by turning into her elven person. She sat up slowly, sitting directly in front of him. She glared defiantly, looking around some to find an escape, there was nothing but desert and the black of the night.

"Hey!" he hit her softly upside the head, her reaction was very aggressive as she leapt atop of him and snapped at his neck, primal rage in her eyes, before she could get a grip to kill him she felt claws rake down her side as she was rolled to the side away from him, he laughed feebly and gripped at his throat, rubbing it and watching as his companion, Humar, tumbled with the white she- cat as they rolled around in a fury of claws and teeth. Soon they thudded to a stop with Humar glaring down at her humorously as she lay belly to the ground under him, her eyes glaring up at him as she panted loudly. Suddenly Humar tensed, his lips drew back to show his teeth and he shuttered in utter fear, his eyes locked with hers in a trance "Humar.." the blood elf stood warily, watching his friend freak out. The cat's pupils dilated in fear as he had seen something in her deadly amber glare, his breath became pants and his claws sunk into her hide, causing her to emit another 'mrar' but in pain. "Humar!" the hunter cuffed him in the side, he stumbled hazily over to the side and shook his mane, his trance of fear disappearing in a gust of wind that pulled the dust and sand around. The hunter kneeled down beside the she- cat as she pulled up and prissily groomed her paws and wiped her face. Humar made a grumbling noise and dashed into the cave, but not with out a glare over his shoulder at the she- cat.

"Do you- err- can i-" the hunter reached out at her, stammering as he looked at her lithe form, so muscled yet so lean. Her muscles which were once rippling under her fur like water under a blanket, tensed. She swung her head to the side and growled at him warning him to stop. He did not listen, he put a hand on her shoulder, turning her some and looking at ten claw marks stretched on her back from Humar clenching his claws. They were the only marks on her, what had come over Him. "Don't touch me.." he had gotten lost in thought for only seconds before he noticed he was now touching a leather armored night elf. Her glare was so hateful that he cringed and looked away. "So finally you show us.. well.. you." he teased, looking out into the distance. She pulled her lips back in a snarl. her canines sharpening slowly. "Why do you care?" she snapped loudly, it boomed angrily around them. "Why do i- wait wha-" he looked at her and was cut off as a snap of bones and small glow of her pink-purple skin turned her into a cat again. She stared at him angrily, but he looked deeper into the girl's eyes, and he saw utter fear. He started to laugh some and she turned away from him, laying on her paws. She longed for home, she longed to be around the people who normally she loathed, she didn't mind some but she normally hated the elves. But they were a better company than these.. these.. _horde scum._ She was always taught to hate them, and she did.

But something stirred in her chest when she looked at this triplet, wait no. Quad, including the mutt of a cat, she felt heat in the cold of her heart.

Minutes passed for the two as they sat on the desert. Rinahe's back stayed turned away from the hunter. For him it seemed as only seconds passed, for her.. hours.

Suddenly she felt him push her back a little, and she swung around to attack him, but he was walking into the warmth of the cave. She saw fire light flicker on the walls and thought of the warmth of the fire in the cave, she shivered against a gust of cold wind and noticed that the blood elf had set up Humar to watch her. She snarled and turned her back to the cave, watching in the distance. She could easily run at this moment, but she felt the piercing gaze of the ebony lion. Could she out run the old legend of The Barrens? She took her chances and was running forward, she ran for at least two feet before strong jaws clamped her scruff. Humar flipped her over him and into the ground, holding her down with his front paws and leaving a bedazzled Rinahe as he strutted back to his spot, turning with a flick of his mane and watching her again. She stared back in the distance, she scrunched her face as she saw something far off in the darkness.

The flickering of lights. Of people searching for something...

Her face exploded into joy as she realized what they're were looking for.

Her.


	2. It's Not Funny!

_Hell, i'm uploading as i go for some time. Spending tonight writing, hoping not to fail. I can't wait until this story gets pumping. _

_But-but-but. I can't believe Connet likes it so far. *fangirls* Connet.. i love Cynaisa's story, Seleria is my favorite person, she's just so, amazing~! Your story is amazing, update more soon! x3 _

_I will not be discontinuing this story, bad reviews will not stop me. *fist pumps* Good reviews will pick up uploading times. _  
_Haha, Well, enjoy.. or don't. xD _  
_ -Woe._

**It's not funny!**

* * *

Rinahe awoke to a startled scream, it sounded very feminine. She jumped up onto her paws and turned to see that blood elf running out of the cave, slapping his chest. It took her a few moments but she saw that his shirt, a brown tunic he wore under his armor, was covered with ashes. It was slowly lighting up and he ripped it over his head. She sighed inwardly and relaxed, watching him rub his chest. Her eyes widened at the sight .She slowly looked over his now bare chest. His creamy human-like skin moved with muscle, but he was very lean. He wasn't as petite and fragile looking as most blood elves were, he reminded her of someone she used to know. She grumbled and shook her head, clearing out the thought.

He soon stopped touching his chest, and yelled something in Orcish angrily towards the cave, out came a cackling troll, who retorted back humorously, in Thalassian. "Eh, et was jus' a joke, mon!" he laughed, putting his hands on his knees, "Din't mean no harm."

Soon they were arguing in Orcish, Rinahe wish she knew what they were saying. Their arguing smoothed down into normal conversation and she watched them intently,

The hunter kept looking at her, each time he rested his eyes on her for a longer time than needed. The troll looked at her and gripped his staff, saying something that sounded very... what was it.

Oh that's right, menacing. Rinahe never took anyone intimidating, but the raw power in his voice, it shook her.

"No." she heard the elf speak in Thalassian. "We won't do that." She smiled, even though it looked like a snarl.

"So we gun' keep 'er captiv'?" This time she actually snarled.

She swore they were talking about setting her free, wait. She narrowed her eyes thinking about what the first option must have been.  
"We can't let her- ugh." the elf finally realized he was speaking in Thalassian and switched over to Orcish, she turned around and lay her head under her paws, trying hard not to hear them converse.

Yep, she was screwed. They weren't gonna let her go, she couldn't run, what was she to do? Her eyes opened as she heard something in the distance. 'The search party!' she thought and after a soft glow of her skin and the cracking and rearranging of bones, she was a night elf again. The transformation took less than a second. She started yelling out S.O.S's and Help Me's as she lazily sat there, staring into the distance, waiting for her people to come. The Tauren came out of the cave and said a stern, "Shush."

Rinahe screamed louder, after a few moments she felt a hand swipe the back of her head. "Shut da hell up, cat!" the troll snapped at her and she glared angrily at him. His eyes widened for a split second and he involuntarily stepped back a couple steps. "Now be quiet." he snapped again, shaking his head as he walked into the rock cropping of his shelter. She looked at the shelter, she had thought it was a cave before, but it was not. It was actually many rocks propped up on each other to shelter the four companions.

"What are you going to do to me, blood elf?" she spat the last part, standing up and stepping powerfully towards the hunter, who seemed un-intimidated. "Kill you, obviously." she froze, her face widened in surprise. The elf started laughing and looked down at her with a humorous sneer. "What's so funny?" she said, scoffing and stepping back slowly, he stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder, pushing her into a kneeling position. She froze, fearing what was about to happen, but he sat down in front of her and pulled out a loaf of bread, giving it to her.

"Your face." he snickered, pulling out another loaf and shoving it in his mouth. Rinahe scoffed again, and looked at her bread as she slowly lowered her bottom onto her legs. "what does that mean?" she said, finally nibbling her bread. She scrunched her face, for it was sour.

"We aren't going to kill you, night elf." he said between gulps of his bread. She looked up at him, her mouth moved as if she were going to say something, her face relaxed and she smiled a little, chewing more bread. "Rinahe." she softly whispered,

"What?"

"Rinahe, that's my name. Not night elf."

"Oh..."

Silence followed as they chewed their bread, the blood elf more or less wolfed his down, while Rinahe could barely stomach hers.

"Aylon." the blood elf finally said, looking at her with a smile. She caught his gaze and froze, looking to the ground quickly. "Aylon.." she whispered slowly, testing his name in her mouth.

"Zal'nejj and Tairn, the Troll and Tauren." he continued, frowning at his now empty hand. Rinahe looked at her loaf of bread, seeing she only took a few nibbles she tossed it into his lap. He looked a little surprised but grinned and scarfed it down, savoring it. "You never properly answered my question." the night elf leaning back on her hands, uncurling her legs from under her and putting them in a criss-cross applesauce position.

Aylon looked away from her, staring behind her.

Rinahe thrust forward, groping his white tunic, which he must've put on when she wasn't looking. She towered over him and growled in his face. He had to put his hands on the ground to keep from falling. He looked into her face nonchalantly, narrowing his eyes.  
"Answer. Me." she hissed,

"You'll find out soon enough.."

She gripped him closer, her face almost touching his. His eyes widened slightly, almost un-noticeably and she saw some unreadable emotion in his eyes, but no fear. "I'm not worth your time," she let go of him and fell backwards onto her tush. "I think it would be best to set me free, for you do not have the patience to deal with.." she leaned her head back, her snowy hair cascading down to the ground, she bit her bottom lip to hide a smile, "a high respected elf as myself, my tribe will never stop looking for me, it's not worth it." she lied smoothly, looking back at him. He shook his head with a sneer, she scowled.  
Aylon stood up and walked into the shelter, "Humar." he said passing the cat as Humar was taking a nap in the shade. He yawned with a growl and sat up, grooming himself and watching the elf. After some time Rinahe heard lots of laughter from the cave.  
About an hour or so passed and Rinahe only heard them conversing and laughing. She didn't seem them, the trio must've been against a wall or... something. She panted in the heat and threw her head up to look at the sky. She heard something thudding behind her quite a ways and looked over her shoulder. A small pack of... what were they called.  
She heard laughing beside her and swiveled her head to see Aylon watching her with a wide grin.

"What's so funny?" she growled, looking back to the... camos? She grumbled, trying to remember what they were called.

"Your face."

"What?"

"You look utterly confused." he started to laugh again.

"'Cause i am!"

"Why?"

"I forgot what those..." she groaned and pointed at the large, stocky beasts. "those things are called."

"Kodo." Aylon kneeled beside her and pulled out a leather flask, and gulped down some water. It trailed down his chin and dripped to the sand, dissipating quickly in the hot of the sun. Rinahe gulped and watched in envy as he relished the cool of the drink. She hesitatedly looked back to the kodo, just to see they were gone as quick as they had come. She felt something touching her shoulder, when she looked she saw Aylon holding the flask out to her, sneering like normal. "What's funny now?" she grumbled, swiping the pouch and steeling at the cool drink as it slivered down her throat. "Your face."  
"Will you stop saying that?" she growled, swinging her arm out in front of him, he took the flask with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because it's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

"Shut up!" she felt heat rise into her cheeks, and Aylon laughed again. She listened to him and without turning her face, watched him laugh. When he did his cheeks rose up and made his eyes squint in such a happy way. It made her cheeks heat up more, she looked at his long blue eyebrows bounce as he laughed. His ears rose up in such a childish way. She grumbled and looked out into the distance.

"And why is my face funny?" she asked cooly.

He shrugged and stood up, turning to walk away. He smiled down at her mockingly and walked towards the cave. "You can join us.. if you want." he called over his shoulder as he stepped inside. She looked at the entrance of the shelter, wanting for it's shaded inside. She noticed he didn't set Humar up to watch her, he just lay on his side in the shade and breathed slowly and heavily. Most likely asleep, like a normal cat. She scratched the sand and looked away, back into the distance. "No, i'd rather not." she growled to herself.

She swung her head to the blue sky and watched a cloud slowly drift across it. She longed for home, her tribe, her ass of a father, who cared for not her, not her mother, but for his tribe. Not for the people in the tribe, but for his duty as leader, for his job.  
She growled menacingly at the thought of him, digging her claws deep into the sand and screaming longfully into the distance.  
She let all her rage and anger into the yell, for it was the only emotion she could muster for the day. Anger.  
She stopped and, panting, fell backwards and lay in the dust on the ground. Staring back to the sky, she smelled rain in the distance but closing in. It had been quite some time since it had rained, but she felt a storm coming.. she felt some hell coming.

She felt lost.

She dug her claws back into the sand as she started listing the ways she felt at this moment.  
Anger, Rage, Unhappy, fear, trapped, lonely.  
She stopped herself and sat up, sitting in a criss-cross position again, she pulled her long white hair into pony-tail that fell down her back to the ground. She looked in the direction of where she hoped home was, thinking about the thoughts she had just, well, thought of. "Lonely." she softly said, tasting the new feeling on her tongue."When have i ever felt, lonely."

She thought of her home again, she never had close friends so she never felt close to anyone. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only Alliance here, she pondered for a long time before standing up and walking towards shelter. She didn't care that it was filled with her enemies, for she was panting and sweating in the after noon heat. She walked in and looked around, it was a good size, not to big, not to... big.

It had enough room to contain four people that is, half of it was enough to squish at least five of her people in it, but there was the fact it held a nine or ten foot Tauren, an eight foot troll, and a four foot blood elf. She chuckled at her joke, for he was smaller than the others, maybe six or seven feet, but he was taller than her.

She looked to the corner of the cave and saw the three all sleeping, the tauren sat on a heavily filled pack and leaned against the wall, the troll was sprawled on a bed roll and the blood elf was standing, leaning against the wall right next to her, she heard him breathing softly and told herself he was asleep.

She looked at his face, stepping softly closer, she wanted to touch those ears. They weren't that much different from hers, but they were longer, smoother. She reached out slowly to touch one and felt something grasp her wrist, she pulled away and fell to her back. Aylon laughed and held a hand out to help her, "Sorry, you scared me." he teased, she refused his hand and stood up, walking to the other side of the cave and sitting in the corner, avoiding her gaze from him. He approached her and stood in front of her, his arms crossed over his once again bare chest. She slowly looked up him, noting he could be much stronger than he showed from the scars and muscles all on his torso. She looked into his feverishly green eyes, which widened a little as she did.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly,

"N-nothing." he turned and walked out of the shelter and she watched the spot where he disappeared. After a few moments she stood and followed after him.

"Aylon, what did i-" she looked around, neither he or Humar were anywhere to be seen. She walked inside and saw his clothes were gone as well. She groaned and looked at the other two, seeing they were still asleep she grinned excitedly. She turned to run and once she stepped out of the cave she slowed down. Hesitatingly stopping, she wanted to go home, what was stopping her. It felt like only seconds passed but when she stopped pondering over staying or going she looked to see the sun was setting.

"What are you doing?" Aylon approached her, some sort of antelope was strung over his shoulder. He was wearing his leather armor again. Humar trotted along side of him, blood had stained his lower jaw and front paws from the hunt. Rinahe looked away and didn't answer him, he stared at her and chuckled as he turned to walk back inside the cave. She didn't stop him. When he did walk inside she followed after him, sitting back in her corner.

Aylon sat in between the other two, who were still sleeping, cleaning his bow. He kept glancing up and looking at her, who watched him. Soon he dropped his bow and stood up with a quick sigh. They looked at each other, Rinahe saw some unreadable emotion in his eyes, but hers carried an obvious curiosity.

"Why are you watching me?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's freaking me out."

"So i scare you?"

"Yes.. WAIT NO!"

Rinahe chuckled and kept her gaze on him as he sat next to her, leaning against the wall. He glanced at her, forward to the wall, and back at her again.

"Stop." he half whined, half asked.

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him, turning her head completely to look at the wall at her side.  
A couple minutes passed, and Aylon cleared his throat and she looked at him again. "So why didn't you run away, when i was hunting i mean."

She looked him over and laughed, "You must be joking."

He looked at her, a little surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You expected me to run away? You said it yourself i was going to be held captive."

"Doesn't mean I thought you wanted to stay."

"I don't!"

"Then why didn't you run?"

She stared at him, pondering the thought herself. "Well?" he said impatiently.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed angrily and stumbled forward, straightening herself and dashing out of the cave out into the desert. She didn't transform, she just kept running. She fell forward and lay in the sand for a few seconds before pulling herself up, she looked over her shoulder at the shelter. She ran maybe a hundred feet at least. She saw Aylon coming towards her slowly, he was about half of the distance between her and the shelter. She felt a soft glow and after some bone rearranging was in the form of a stocky white bear. When he got closer he reached his hand out to touch her, she roared at him, snapping at his fingers. He pulled back and sighed, staring at her. They locked gazes and stayed like that for some time.

"Go." he finally said, swiping his hand at her. Her face widened in surprise and she looked at him, confused. "Go home, you stupid bear." he chuckled, turning around and walking off.

"Wait!" she called, turning human and stepping towards him. Once he turned around she was standing very close to him, his eyes flickered with that same un-readable expression. She pulled his face down to her level with her hands on his cheeks, she smirked as he stared surprised. "I stayed because I'm looking for adventure." she laughed and let go of him. He stood straight and laughed at her. She dropped her smirk into a scowl, "Are you laughing at my face again?" she growled and he grinned his normal mocking grin.

"No, now it's the whole you I'm laughing at."

"What? That's not funny!"

"It is to me." he chuckled and walked with her back to the shelter. The tauren was standing at the entrance, his mace in hand. He smiled down at the little elf who giggled at him. The troll was just settling down for another nap, his staff in hand.  
Rinahe went to her corner, she leaned against the wall and slid down it, pulling her legs to her chest. She watched Aylon as he slid off his armor and snuggled down into a bed roll, Humar next to him. She heard him chuckle as he closed his eyes to sleep.

"Your face is still funny to me.." he called to her softly and she smiled. "It's not funny at all." she chuckled and lay her head back to watch the ceiling. She knew that she had caught the adventure she had been waiting hundreds of years for and was excited to see where it lead to.

Aylon rolled over, his back to her. "It is to me."


	3. Poor Little Kitty

_So this entire time i've been updating, everything i had in italian or bold, didn't come out italian or bold. Dammit now i have to go through it like a normal person and actually __**fix**__ things._

_Huehue~ anywho. _

_Connet:_ I'm glad i got you laughing. Laughter is good. Sun is bad.

Was it my Author Note that made you laugh, now? XDD

Also i like the upgrade on your story, but i miss the part where Talith saw Cynaisia NEKKID, that killed me. "Didn't think i'd see a night elf naked before i got married."

Haha! XD keep up the amazin'!

FallenKitsunee: I had this blood elf hunter, i miss her, too. She waited for hours and hours to tame Humar, killing lions to summon him and everything. Right when he popped up, a night elf hunter stepped from behind the tree and tamed him.

I WANTED TO CRY.

He was hiding behind the tree because he was in PvP.

I died trying to kill him. I decided to get a wolf-pet instead. Sweet Aukos was with me all the way to level 85.

I miss WoW, i'm thinking of starting up again. XD

Damn this was a long note... also thanks for the review, really got me pumping. xDD

here is the next chapter, sorry for being so late. (#sorrynotsorry.)  
More soon, thanks for the kindness every'wun. w

**Poor little kitty.**

* * *

Rinahe stayed up the night, she wandered out when the sun was rising and sat down, leaning against the croppings of a rock near the shelter and watched it rise.

She heard a grunt behind her and saw the tauren walking towards her, those big hooves intriged her curiousity, but frightened her as well.

"Tairn, right?" she asked, flipping her hand over, palm up, and pointing at him. He nodded, leaning against the wall next to her and watching the sun rise. "I'm Rinahe." she said, attempting at a casual conversation. He didn't do anything except bow his head. Rinahe stared at him for a bit, trying to figure out why he seemed so.. so.. antisocial. No, he wasn't antisocial, unresponsive maybe. She looked back to the sunrise, yawning and closing her eyes to catch a few winks.  
She thought only a few seconds passed but when she opened her eyes several things had changed.

For one, the sun was high above her head.

For two, Tairn was gone.

For three, Aylon was sitting beside her, in his brown tunic and staring at her. When she turned to look at him he looked away, staring at something in front of him. She watched him with narrowed eyes for a few moments, "What?" he said, turning and looking at her with a nervous smile. "What the hell were you watching me for," she rubbed a hand down her face as she cursed the day. "I have no clue what you are talking about." he retorted childishly and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

"You-i-err!" she growled at him and stood up, walking inside to see Tairn and the troll, his name slipped her mind, packing up. Tairn looked at her and bowed his head, typical. The troll glanced at her from the corner of his eye and turned away, continuing to pack.

Aylon stepped by her and grabbed his own back pack, stepping back outside with Humar.

Rinahe suddenly felt like a traitor for leaving her friends and family willingly.

"Why are we packing?" she asked intently. Looking the tauren up and down, he pulled out some sort of herb and crushed it in a single clench of his fist, proceeding then to wipe the weird red blood of the flower on his horns. She gawked at them, for they know seemed sharper and shinier.

"What do ya t'ink?" the troll snapped at her, turning to give her an angry scowl. "Poor lil' cat, not 'nuff smarts ta know what tis happ'nin when it tis!" he tsked with an evil humor. Anger bubbled up in her chest and in a mere heartbeat she was a giant white cat, ripping claws into his robe.

She leaped back as he swiped a dagger at her, barely missing as it had cut the fur on her nose. A little blood dripped to the floor, she slid her legs forward and sunk teeth into his left leg, ripping through black cloth and blue skin, and white bone. He screamed a pained scream, jabbing his curved dagger into her shoulder multiple times, she reared black, blood and spit crashed to the floor as the two kept at it. Rinahe would get him some, and he'd get her back, it was practically a stale mate and the two weren't going to stop.  
The fight only lasted a few seconds but lots of damage was dealt, Tairn leaped forward and put the troll in a head lock, backing him away from a furious cat. She pulled her arm back to continue her slashing before she was flipped over by an unknown force. She hit the floor with intense pain in her stabbed shoulder. Now in her human form she yelled furiously at the horde warriors, giving a distasteful look to Aylon, who was obviously her second attacker, she pushed passed him and ran into the desert.

Aylon chased after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from moving. She pushed at him, snarling and growling.

"Get off me you damned blood elf!" she pushed harder at him, he pet her long, velvety hair.

"Shh, it's okay." he coaxed, "Let it all out."

She stopped and looked up at him like he was an ignorant child.

"What?"

"I know you need to cry, because all beautiful.." he closed his eyes, smiling.  
She widened her eyes at him, he opened her eyes and smirked down at her,

"All beautiful young men like yourself deserve to cry."  
She scowled at him and he let go of her, laughing at his own joke. His laugh was contagious, she chuckled some and began to laugh as well. Aylon stopped and offered her a smooth smile, she stopped and offered him a straight face, filled with determination.

"I'm leaving." she frowned, he stopped smiling. She smiled a little,

"You don't look so happy about that." she quipped. He smirked back at her, a different emotion clouded his fel green eyes. She stared into those slick pools of emerald. He chuckled and turned his face away from her view. The sun glittered in the sweat beading on his neck. She took note on everything about him, his arms cooly crossed over his chest. Oh my, the thin sheet of sweat made his shirt cling to his torso. She tried to pull her gaze away from him, but continued, trailing her golden-white eyes up him, taking him in more and more. She gulped nervously.

"I shouldn't be doing this." she thought out loud and he swiveled his head back, eying her, confused at the sudden statement. She tore her eyes off him and turned around, stretching her hands over her head. She yawned and started forward again, "I'm just a burden to your poor little troll." she taunted, lifting her chin and giving a fake laugh. She lowered her head to her chest when he scoffed. She turned into her normal cat form, turning her head and giving him a cat smirk, if cat's could smirk that is. He looked her up and down her body.

"Poor cat." he said, quoting Zal'nejj sentence. His name had popped back into her mind when she was shredding his skin under her claws. She purred at the thought. She turned her head away and leaned forward, ready to fling herself into the run.

"Will i see you again?" Aylon burst out, a hand set itself on her side. She looked at him, purring and giving him a shrug, at least she hoped it looked like a shrug. He smiled and let go of her, backing away and waving to her, gifting her with yet another one of his smug smirks. She roared excitedly, bursting forward to freedom, to home. Hours passed before she hit tree lines, the sun was finally setting and she felt renewed at the moon light peeking between the trees, her home lay in a place the horde called The Overgrowth. Another hour or two passed before she skid to a stop under a large canopy of trees, she turned human and ran into a hole in one, climbing up hundreds of steps to the top. She pushed by a few elves who gave her shocked or angry looks, at the very top she burst through draping of vines into a large room. The room itself was the very top of the giant tree, it had a few lanterns here and there and had a towering view over the other trees. In the middle of the room was a long table with chairs of at least a dozen on the longer sides, two chairs of a larger size and smoother wood were on the far end, none on the closer end. There was another hole on the left that looked like it lead to another room. She ran into that room and it was a large bedroom, a bed of fine red wood and velvety sheets in the center on the far wall, other assortments were around the place. A wardobe, a bookcase, well like ten, and etc. A man spun around whilst dressing, he was maybe eight, nine feet, maybe eight in a half. She couldn't tell, he had lengthy, violet hair that fell down his back to his hips. He was wearing a red robe that didn't pass his knees, he had blue skin and showed no resemblence to her at all, but was obviously related to her because she cooed, "Father!" and ran towards him, attempting to grasp him into a hug. He put a hand up, dismissing the action.

"You are late.. but the job is done, no?" he said, continuing to tie his sleeping-robe.

"I-"

He gave her a disapproving look, "Is the job done, Rinahe?" he glowered and she lowered herself, he was alpha after all.

"I was able to kill one, but three overwhelmed me, i barely escaped." she lied, pointing to her newfound wounds using them to help her excuse. He grumbled disapproving curses under his breath, giving her a blaming look. She turned her head away.

"I'll send some rogues out to finish your job for you." he stated, looking very solemn as he turned away and looked into his wardrobe again.

"NO!" she reached out and grabbed his elbow, suddenly she was flung down to her side, a burning sensation on her cheek.

"You-you slapped me.." she looked up at him slowly and saw that same look of disapproval he always gave her smothered on his face.

"Learn your place, child." He turned away as he spat out his hatred into the sentence, looking through his clothes again.

Rinahe stammered for a moment before he flung her hand out and grabbed her, standing her up and straightening her, waving his hand to dismiss her.

"I hate you!" she screeched, dashing out of the room and to the stairs again.

"Poor little cat of mine." he belittled her with a scowl as she left. She ran down those long flight of stairs, angrily pushing past a few elves. At the bottom she stormed down rows of trees to a large stone building which was guarded by two sentinel-like elves. She went behind the temple to a tree-house that was smaller and a lot darker than the others. Stomping inside she flicked her fingers, several large flowers that lined vines on the wood walls opened to show a fiery light. They were about a foot long and bright orange or white. Emitting a yellow or blue light, each flower glowed brighter as she walked by them down a hallway into a bedroom that was arranged very differently than most elves. She had a small bed with silky, sky blue sheets and was adorned with pillows of all sorts. The weirdest thing about it was that it was strung up by ropes like a hammock, she had a dresser in the corner that had a few folded clothes on top, a book sat on top of the clothes. She cocked her head to the side and walked towards the dresser, picking up the book. She looked around the room again, noting that the brown rug under her bed was dusty, four windows lined the wall beside her, the wall that had nothing beside it. She flipped her eyes back to the book. It was an expensive looking dark leather, the spine was sewn in the pattern of X's. When she opened it the paper flowed like moonlight, smoothly and enchantingly. She looked at each piece of white paper.

"Why is it empty and why is it in my room?" she asked no one in particular. When she got to the last page of the book it was written on, she read through it.

'Dear Rinahe,  
Oh my sweet sister, i cannot wait to see you. You have no idea what is about to happen to you. But i do, for I have planned it out. I have watched you for 17,000, years of your life, yes that is only half your age, I'm sorry that i left you. I'm back and I missed you dammit. Anywho, i understand you have been looking for adventure all of your long, long life and I have finally found one you will want. Fall in love you amazing idiot. Gather up some friends, and leave this dreadful place and your dreadful father, i have left you somethings i have obtained on my travels and i am going to meet you in Darnassus. You have a week, see you soon. Hugs and Kisses,  
-Nianani.'

Rinahe's eyes widened, "N-Nia?" she stammered, thinking back to memories of her old friend.

_Two young night elves dashed between some bushes and into the arms of an older night elf woman, who sat between two saber cats, both white, and in the middle of a very small clearing, next to a creek. One little girl had deep blue hair that reached her ankles, she was taller and a lot more dominant seeming than the short, white haired elf beside her, who was crying._  
_"Dear Rinahe, what is wrong?" the older woman's voice dripped with a mother like honey. Rinahe held her little child arm up, showing a small rip in her long sleeves, she was wearing a bright yellow gown. "Oh, dear child what ever happened?" the elven woman laughed and put Rinahe's hand to her cheek, offering her a sincere smile. "It was Nia!" she stuck her bottom lip out, pouting and pointing at the larger female beside her. Nianani crossed her arms over her own yellow gown, she herself pouted. "It was an accident!" she whined, and Rinahe wiped her eyes with the ends of her sleeves, her lips tugged up into a friendly smile and she tittered like a little girl would. She wrapped her arms around the other girls waist, her head reached the girl's chest, Rinahe pushed her face into Nia's gown, snuggling her friend. She murmured something and Nia cocked her face, patting her back. "What was that?" Nia cooed. Her own lips widened into a smile,_  
_Rinahe looked up at her, her face bright with everlasting joy. "I Said i forgive you, you amazing idiot!" she laughed, Nia and the blue skinned, woman beside them joined into a chorus of laughter. "I love you, you terrible love of mine." she teased and leaned down, pushing her cheek against Rinahe's and they hugged as tightly as they could. Not wanting to let go._  
_"I love you more." Rinahe whispered._

Rinahe smiled at the thoughts of her friend and a tear strolled down her face, landing on the book and drying. Suddenly ink the color of blue appeared where it landed, it swirled around and around the page, drawing tears, smiles and flowers around the border. She closed the book and hugged it to her chest. "I must leave at once!" she proclaimed, putting the book down and turning to walk away.

"What did that note say again..." she looked down at her boots thinking about the note.

_'I have left you somethings i have obtained on my travels and i am going to meet you in Darnassus. You have a week, see you soon.'_

She turned back to the dresser, seeing an outift folded on top. She pulled the outfit right out from under the book, which fell to the top of the dresser, filling the space the clothes had made. She threw the outfit on her bed and walked into a closet on the far left wall of her room, pulling out a few things and setting them on her bed. She walked back to the closet and pulled a large mirror out and set it against the door. She undressed and grabbed the outfit, slipping it on one piece at a time.  
She stared at herself in the mirror in pure awe. Gawking at herself she took each thing in slowly.  
The torso part of it looked a lot like a corset would, but it wasn't too showy, it was sleeveless and was a teal-dyed leather. the back of it had string crossing in X's down her back. The torso was attached to a white skirt that hit her mid thighs. She also wore a pair of boots that were teal as well, they went up to right above her knees. A pair of teal gloves went from right above her elbows and down her arm, frilling into a white leather over her hand. The most extravagant part was the back. A large skirt, almost touching the ground, it floated behind her, it was buttoned around her waist. She admired it, gaping. It was teal with black and white swirls all over. It split in front of her and floated from her sides all around the back of her, around her waist a large black band held the cloak-like skirt on her. On each side of her hips a large pocket hang off the band, both were white and had a large flower of teal and black color and swirls all over. She twirled around once, stopping and spreading her legs a little, putting her hands on her hips. "It's beautiful!" she laughed, patting her front down. She decided to add a few touches to it, stepping into her closet she pulled a large black shoulder piece and put it on her left shoulder. She also got a black cowl that when she put on hooded her head comfortably and ended on her shoulders. She smiled and put her mirror away, closing her closet. She walked back to her bed and hopped onto it, causing it to swing back and forth some and make some creaking. She grabbed a large, empty pack from the top of the pile of things she pulled out. She packed some clothing, leather armor, robes, no dresses. She made sure of that, she was actually very uncomfortable in the outfit she was currently wearing, she kept crossing and moving her legs around trying to hide what was under the skirt whilst being comfortable. She gave up the idea and spread her legs open around her pile of things, she kept going through them.

Soap, flasks for water, some things from her room, a bedroll. She packed the normal essentials for exploring. She grabbed her pack and stepped into a kitchen, she grabbed some dried meats of assortments and some dried fruits, breads, and filled her flasks with water, all but one at least. The third flask, of a lighter leather than the others, she filled with some cider-ey rum. Downing the last of her favorite drink she stepped out the door of her home. Just in time to see a familiar sight... one that frightened her very being.

"Hey, cat." Aylon smirked at her, his hands were held behind him as two sentinels of her tribe lead him through the rows of the trees. A few cuts from a new battle were on his arms and face. His eyes betrayed his cool personality he was showing as fear spread through them.

Rinahe dropped her bottle, tensing ever more as it clanged on the ground.

Tairn and Zal'nejj were patrolled through next, Humar as well but he was strung by his paws and held by a large sentinel over his shoulder.  
Rinahe saw her father approach, he eyed her and sighed.

"What are you wearing?" he scowled at the outfit. She pulled her lips back to hiss at him.

"What's it to you?" she spat at him, his eyes narrowed and he raised his hand back and slapped at her in incredible speed, but she was prepared. She grabbed his wrist and slowly started to crush the bone in her hand. Her father's expression didn't change.

"You are a disgrace to your home, to your friends, to your father!" he yelled, drawing everyone's attention and stopping the sentinels in their tracks, the horde watched as well, everyone was quiet.

"You aren't my father, these people aren't my friends," she pulled his wrist down to make his eyes level to hers, a smirk grew on her face. "..and this is not my home."  
This time she got him, for he looked completely freaked out, afraid of her. She smiled at the fear in his face.

She let go of him and turned, walking a few steps before stopping and looking over her shoulder at everyone. Resting her eyes on Aylon.  
"And one more thing... Lomish." she looked at her father, speaking his actual name for once in hundreds of years.

"I'm not just done disgracing you all here just yet." she opened her hands, which glowed green and purple, little leaves swirled around them, and she slowly raised them up in front of her. Vines wrapped around the sentinels and the horde captees pushed at them, escaping their grasps and running past Rinahe. Humar ripped from his binds and passed them. As shouts of terror and anger filled Rin's ears, another more... friendly voice suddenly heated up her ears.

"Let's go." Aylon purred against her ear, his warm breath flittering up it. She held her breath and nodded, tensed. He snickered and grabbed her hand, pulling her after the others. She felt heat in her cheeks as her skirt flapped against her thighs. She looked at the ground to hide her cheeks. When she looked back up they were slowing down, Aylon slowed next to her and still held her hand, which pinkened her cheeks a little more. He seemed to enjoy that, he smirked at her and looked up and down her slowly, dropping his smile and gaping ever so slightly. That same emotion that confused her every time flickered in his eyes, and he stopped on her face, staring into her eyes and smiling charmingly. She smiled back, looking deeply into his eyes, swimming in the fel-pools.  
"Why did ya help us!" an angry troll stood in front of her, blocking her view from Aylon.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you had the situation under control." she flew her hand up to her mouth and gave a not-so-sincere gasp. Smiling cruelly at him, he opened his mouth to continue the argument and Aylon grabbed his shoulder, pulling the troll to look at him.

"She helped us, who cares why!" he laughed, pushing the troll to the side, out of the way of their viewing of each other again.

"You should be thanking me." she looked at the troll, giving him a friendly smile and a set of evil eyes.

"I should be killin' ya, mon!" he growled back,

"Oh really? I fixed you problem. I see your leg is doing better. Want me to fix that,too!"

"Hey, now." Aylon stood between the two, who were gradually getting angrier, louder, and closer.

"Let's not make any decisions we will regret."

"Who says i'll regret this?"

"That's it!" Zal'nejj stepped forward, Aylon put a hand to his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Zal'nejj.. leave our friend alone." he said sternly, a soft smile on his lips and he glanced back at Rinahe twice. Zal'nejj's face widened and he laughed.

"You taken a fancay to the cat!" he cackled.

"What?" Rinahe exclaimed, looking at the troll in utter confusion.

Aylon looked at Zal'nejj embarrassed,

"Wh- No!" he stammered and the warlock laughed harder, Aylon scowled and pushed him down to the ground.

"Learn to watch your mouth." he spat through clenched teeth and stormed off ahead of the group. Rin helped the troll up who gave her a gratitude filled smile, he dropped it and walked to Tairn.

"Aylon." Rinahe called and ran after him, grabbing his arm and swinging him around to face her. He avoided her gaze, looking at the others past her.

"It's okay.. let it all out." she smiled at him as he looked down at her.

"All fine young women such as yourself deserve to cry." she teased and he laughed.

"There you are!" she beamed, poking him in the chest with another playful smile.

"You are quite the playful cat.. y'know?" he chuckled, staring deeply into her eyes again. He seemed to be getting closer to her face, and she felt herself pushing forward.

"Holy shit, they be comin'!" Zal'nejj and Tairn ran past them. Rinahe swung her head around to see something in the distance stirring dust up. She let go of Aylon and walked a few steps towards the sight, squinting her eyes.

A line of saber cats being riden by elves were charging towards them at incredible speed.

Aylon turned and started to run, laughing as adrenaline pumped through him.

"Get to the mounts!" he raucously yelled, sprinting toward their shelter in the distance ahead of them. Rinahe shifted into her cat form, passing her three new friends in seconds. Snarling and roars of battle were distinctively sounding in the background.

It only took a minute or two to arrive at the cave, she dashed around the side and after another minute Aylon joined her, he whistled and from behind the cave a red and blue hawkstrider strode out, stopping in front of them. It puffed it's feathers and chirped at Rinahe then began nipping at her side, she giggled in return.

"Sysh, Rin. Rin, Sysh." Aylon gave a quick introduction and leapt up onto a golden saddle on the bird's back. He reached his hand out and grabbed Rinahe, swinging her behind him. He kicked Sysh's sides, laughing a "Yeehaw!"

Rinahe almost fell off the bird as she burst forward, right past a tauren jumping on top of a grey kodo and a troll fighting to stay on his black raptor.

Rin clung to Aylon and he laughed as she wrapped arms around his waist and dug nails into his armor. They kept dashing around nightsabers left to right and after many hours into the night, as the sun was rising, they slowed to a stop. The only other people besides Aylon and Rinahe were Tairn and Zal'nejj, the elves had lost chase once they crossed borders into Durotar. The group slowed to a stop not so long after they dashed over the border. Rinahe slid off of the bird and patted down her new-clothing, which surprisingly wasn't that dirty. She turned to Aylon and with her chin raised high, pronounced her leavings again.

"I'm heading to Darnassus." He turned to look at her.

"You're leaving us again?" he frowned a little, turning around to pet Sysh.

"Wait. What? Yes, of course I'm leaving, i can't just travel with you."

"Well, you did just betray your kind." this time he looked at her.

She smirked back.

"They are neutral to all the capitals and many smaller cities as well, what anyone does within them is not cared for by anyone else. I am not betraying anyone except my tribe."

"Well that's wonderful." he looked away again.

"Aylon look at me." she pursed her lips and grabbed his elbow, he complied with a teasing smile.

"It's not like it matters if i'm with you or not, does it?"

"Maybe not, but maybe." he turned completely around and flicked her shoulder playfully. "Maybe it'd be better to hang with losers like us for a change?"

"No." she laughed, "I would love to, but i can't. I _need_ to head to Darnassus."

He frowned his response but replaced it with another smile, this one more playful.

"Why don't we go with you?" she opened her mouth to protest but he grabbed her shoulders and closed the gap between them.

"You saved us, why don't we just, y'know, escort you there." he grinned widely.

She couldn't help but grin back.

"I- I don't know..."

"it's not like you can force us not to!"

She tried to protest again but he turned around and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Boys! We're goin' to Darnassus!"


	4. Shivers on the Spine

_Connet: FEK YEAH! You don't have to~ i just liked that part. XDD by the way your new story is. amazing. i'll be waiting for updates on both now! ;D _

_And You are gonna hate Rinahe in this chapter. K. cx i'm sorry in advance! DDx xDD_

_FallenKitsunee: Yeah, i didn't have any other thoughts on how to keep the group together.. so i used Aylon's childish ways and made him force his way to follow her. Haha! I got into the xbox more and less on the computer so stopped playing. DURP. i'm starting again soon though so... YAY! xDD_

_Okay. I'm sorry for this chapter, so much tease._

_You're going to hate this chapter, but i planned this out before and have more evil plans~ i know you hate me now. But pls enjuy._

_ -Woe._

**Shivers on the Spine**

* * *

"Are you stupid?" Rinahe grabbed his arm and yanked him around, this time -he- attempted to speak and -she- interrupted.

"No. Don't talk until I'm done." he stopped with a sigh and straightened himself.

"You are Horde.. _HORDE.. _And you want to escort me into one of the biggest Alliance Capitals? No, no-no." she tsk-ed him with a poke on the nose, he opened his mouth.

"I'm not done! I can and _will_ stop you from following me, why do you want to escort me anyway, it's not like i can't handle myself." she proved herself by summoning a spell that ripped vines from the ground that swiveled around her and snapped around violently. They pulled back into the ground from where they came and Aylon watched her face intently.

"I'm done."

"We left our homes for adventure, why the hell is it a bad idea to just tag along until we reach our own destination." he smirked and leaned down, making their faces ever closer as he leveled their eyes.

"Why does it matter if we go?" he gave a fake gasp, "Are you worried for our safety.. are you.. scared?" he purred the last word.  
That had done it, Rinahe pulled her lips up and gave him a primal growl.

"I'm. Not. Scared." she gritted her teeth, it was dangerous to tell her that she was afraid.

Aylon smiled pridefully. "Then why can't we go?"

Rin snapped and leaned forward closer, her nose brushed against his.  
"Fine! GO to Darnassus with me! But i get to ask one question.. -why-?"

"Because unlike you, we aren't immortal, and we want to live our lives. We want to go somewhere new for a change."

"Darnassus is not a new place anyone can go see when they get bored."

"Well, oops." He turned away from her, leaping up on Sysh.

Rinahe couldn't help but give him what he wanted, she smiled and turned into her cat form.

"You can't possibly be thinking of getting there like _that_!" Aylon protested, she turned back to her elf-self. Giving him a look up and down before grabbing his outstretched hand and getting yanked up behind him.

"There ya go." he mocked her, before she could retaliate he kicked Sysh and she pulled forward at a high speed.

Hours passed through the new day as they traveled through Durotar. At one point they had to pass through a small scout area filled with horde rookies training, it was near Orgrimmar and the name slipped her mind... Razor Mountain? Something like that.. she just flipped her hood on and they strolled through. One guard had stopped them and asked Rin to remove her hood for a moment, for there was a night elf rogue that had come through Orgrimmar days before and killed many the people. He assured her it was just precaution and she hid her face into Aylon's back and whimpered with a shy innocence, playing out the act of.. well.. a shy innocent woman.

_"Sorry, my lovely wife is just very scared of men, she has been through alot recently. But i assure you sir, my lover is just an innocent blood elf priestess."_Aylon had said and the orc, one of the sweetest she had ever had the pleasure-displeasure of meeting, mumbled something and let them go.

Now they were crossing the border into Ashenvale, right next to Azshara's border. They saw a few Furblogs staring at them as they warily stepped past. Rinahe waved at them, one gaped a little and raised his spear up and bellowed greeting. A few joined him, the rest roared threateningly. She just laughed. Aylon looked at her over his shoulder and a soft smile played on his lips, she locked his gaze and giggled a little more. He attempted to speak, but stopped himself and looked forward again. Rinahe looked around and gasped at the sight, the place she used to call home was utter _destruction._

Trees were chopped and ash decorated the ground, Rinahe slipped off, no. She practically fell of the mount that was once below her and stumbled toward's a tainted creek next to a giant tree stump. She fell to her knees and stared at the creek, tears formed at her eyes.

"Rin?" Aylon approached her and kneeled next to her, "Are you okay?"

"Just.. perfect." she whispered, trying to sound sarcastic but she choked and it sounded harsher than she meant. Aylon understood what she wanted and turned to Tairn and Zal'nejj.

"We need some food, Zal. Go get some, Tairn find some water. Meet back here as soon as you can." the two dashed off, Tairn tied his kodo to a stump and turned into a giant, horned tan bear, dashing off into the still- healthy part of the forest yards away from them. Zal'nejj took his raptor with him. Aylon turned his attention back to the night elf.

"Rin. I'm going to go find some shelter. Are you okay here alone?"

Rinahe pondered the question. She was fine on her own! But she wanted the blood elf at her side right now... memories kept pushing at her brain, attempting to get through the wall she had set up in front of them.

"Yes." she finally answered him and he stared at her, hesitating to go.

"I said i'll be okay." she proved it by standing up and giving him a smile. He shook his head and gave her a reassuring smirk, "I'll be back.." he muttered as he walked off.

"O-okay." Rinahe closed her eyes and sat back down on the ground and watched the creek flow weakly by, she let the memories come.  
_"Rinahe!" Nia yelled, the little girl looked a lot older. Her hair was as long as ever and held in a ponytail above her head. She had bangs that bounced right above her eyes. Her eyes. They were an intelligent silver, but they had more of an icy glow to them than most elves of their kind. She looked in her early teens at this point and was wearing a belly-top piece of leather armor. She wore darker leather pants and black-leather boots. Rinahe came stumbling out of some bushes, she herself looked older. About ten or eleven, but really, she was much, much older._

_The little snow-haired elf-child ran up to Nianani, she was wearing her hair in a ponytail above her head, just like Nia, but it barely reached her hips. She wore a short, blue gown that reached her knees and was barefoot. They both looked around for horde or monsters and sat down beside a fat, short tree. It was unique, for it's size and the fact it was the only tree that carried bright blue flowers and green fruit of the sweetest taste in the forest. Nianani pulled out a fishing pole and began to fish, she sat behind Rinahe and taught her how to fish. Rinahe had begun to fall asleep as morning peeked through the trees, something tugged at the fishing pole. Nia was nearby, behind a tree, trying to get some fallen fruit to eat when she heard Rin scream. She dropped the fruit and leaped around the tree, drawing a dagger. But she saw the little girl standing in the small river, it reacher her hips, she was drenched in sweat and river water, and was holding a giant red fish that was taller than her. It was dead and she could barely hold it up. Nia laughed as she jumped into the water and grabbed the fish, holding it up over her head. It was at LEAST four feet long and was a bright crimson. A tiny dagger was crammed in it's gilled neck. Rinahe panted and dragged herself onto the land, plopping on the ground and laughing, Nia joined her with the fish on her lap. _  
_"What happened?" she finally asked and Rin sat up, she beamed excitedly._

_"Well. First i felt a tug, then i felt myself being dragged into the river, i grabbed the closest thing to me to try and stay on land, but i didn't want to let the fish-y go. The thing i grabbed was your belt lined with daggers.." she pointed to a soaked green belt on the shore line, a socket that carried a dagger was empty._

_"I did what i thought was right.. and killed the fish. Which! For my sake was trying to eat ME!" she tittered like a child would and Nia laughed heartily with her._

_"Well i'll be damned. You did it... No one is EVER going to believe this... i'll be telling this story for years. Rinahe! The tiny girl stabbed a five foot fish to death!" Nianani laughed again and stood, tying the fish to her pack. _

_"Let's Go Home." Rinahe nodded and stood up, dashing back in the direction of home._

"Rin!" Aylon's voice awoke her, she was cold and drenched wet from her stomach down. She flickered open her eyes and was standing in the tainted river. She gasped as she felt the cold rush over her, she looked behind her and saw Aylon wading in towards her, his eyes to the ground. "Damn... night elf..." he mumbled and she smiled. He was so childish and funny to her. It made her laugh. He looked up at her and scowled at the shivering cold water. He closed the space between them and looked into her eyes like normal.

"Why are you in the river?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Rinahe."

"I- kinda of was daydreaming... and must have wandered in here involuntarily."

Aylon's scowl turned into an amused grin and he laughed. Rinahe gave him a look that said, 'Waitwhat.'

"Sorry. Sorry... it's just- he interrupted himself with a laugh- it's funny to me." he replied to her eye-speaking.

"Well then.." she giggled and walked out of the creek, gently brushing against Aylon's shoulder as she stepped by him. She looked at her soaked new clothes and frowned.

"If you need me I'll be changing over here.." she jabbed her thumb in the direction of the still-okay trees and before the blood elf could answer she grabbed her back pack and dashed off. When she arrived at the edge of the thriving forest she looked over her shoulder. Aylon stood shirtless, pulling a pair of pants out of his backpack about twenty yards away from her. She gawked as she trailed her eyes over his chest. Barely any scars tainted his creamy human like skin. She smiled as he looked up at her, and stepped behind a tree to change. She stripped out of her clothing and looked through her pack, finally pulling a simple one on. When she slipped it on it was a belly-top of black leather. It was sleeveless as well. She wore a pair of dark leather pants with knee high boots. She also put her cowl and shoulder-pad back on, for they were not wet. She stepped out and saw Aylon was slipping on a shirt, when she got close he had it completely on. He himself was wearing his leather armor, but without the torso part. He was just wearing a green tunic that brought out his eyes incredibly.

"Wow." Rinahe complimented him as she set her backpack down and sat beside it.

"What?" he replied.

"That's a nice color on you..." she pointed at the forest-y green shirt. The darkness of it intensed his light green eyes.

"Oh.. uh thanks?" he muttered and sat beside her, almost too close for her comfort but she paid no mind.

"That looks good on.. you?" he spoke like he had no idea what was happening. Rinahe smiled at him and he smiled back. She felt that same pull from the day before, their faces drew slowly closer and before she new it... _bam_.

A large deer was plopped in front of them. Rinahe jerked back and Aylon jumped, he looked at Zal'nejj who had no idea what had happened.

"I got de food.." he said and tied his raptor next to Sysh and the kodo.

"I see that.." Aylon grumbled angrily. He and Rin were looking away from each other now, embarrassed for what was about to happen. Rinahe had her legs to her chest and was rubbing her pants. Boy oh boy she was glad she was out of that skirt. Aylon had one leg stretched in front of him and his other leg was pulled up in front of him, he draped his arm over his leg.

"Did I.. miss something?" the troll settled himself in front of them and eyed the two.

"No." they both said in unison and both flinched. A little time passed passed and no one said anything to the other. Tairn finally arrived and he had a large bucket of water in his bear-mouth. Rinahe offered him a wave and he put the water down gently, giving her a snort, turning into his large tauren form in seconds, he eyed Rinahe and Aylon a few times.

"Did i miss something?"

Rinahe stood up and stormed off without answering. She was very pissed off, she didn't even know why. She jumped onto a fallen log that draped over the river and she walked to the middle and sat down, her back facing the horde behind her about ten, twenty feet away. She dangled her legs over the water, skimming it with the tip of her boots. She smiled at her reflection to reassure herself. No, she could not do what she kept trying to do. She couldn't kiss him. She'd get attached and... she shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. Staring back into her reflection, she took her mind off of Aylon by describing herself. All her favorite and least favorite things about herself.

She liked her hair, for the silvery white color was very unique and wise looking. She liked her amber eyes, her light blue with a tinge of purple skin, she loved her smile. It was a rare sight that she had been sharing a lot with her new friends. God.. she was embarrassed for storming off, she hated that she did that.

She decided to go over to the others and when she stood she saw Tairn and Zal were walking towards the forest, Aylon said something to them and turned to look at Rinahe, he smiled charmingly. She slowly walked towards them and grabbed her own pack, following after them.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she stepped up beside Tairn, Aylon walked in front and Zal'nejj was beside the hefty Tauren.

"To the shelter Aylon has found." Tairn gruffly said, shaking his large head.

"How far is it?" she continued with another question.

"Why don't you ask Aylon?" he didn't mean it sarcastically, he was just curious. She shrugged and stepped forward and in a few long steps was beside Aylon.

"Where is this shelter?" she asked and he kept a determined face on as he stepped forward, not even attempting to acknowledge her.

"Aye, Aylon!" she laughed and poked him. He made a face and looked at her. "That's a terrible joke." he finally mustered a grin.  
"So?" she shrugged and rolled her shoulders back. "It got you to answer." He looked back to the tree's in front of him, leading the group along the border of the living and the dead.. trees that is.

Rinahe kept glancing to the side, something made her spine shiver, and apparently her worries were showing.

"Are you okay?" Aylon had asked, she responded with a nod,

"Is the little elfie feelin' okay?" Zal'nejj also asked her, she replied with a hushed 'yes.'

"Young sister, what troubles you?" It was Tairn's turn, she growled and looked at him.

"Do i look -that- freaked out to everyone? Is that why everyone is asking me what's wrong. Cause nothing is wrong!" she finally snapped and looked into the forest, avoiding the three glares from the group.

"It's cause you look whiter than your hair." Aylon said.

"You keep glancing around and freaking at the little things." Tairn added.

"And you almost mauled me when i asked if you be okay." Zal'nejj mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rinahe sighed and looked at them. "I don't know but... i feel like something is _watching_ me... and the trees aren't speaking to me, they stopped once i felt the feeling.. i don't know maybe it's just my nerves..." she shrugged and looked at the three other's.

"It's probably just a spider or something." Tairn said and shook his head. "Here we are." Aylon said, changing the subject. The shelter he spoke about was a huge tree, at least seven feet wide, had fallen over and leaned against another tree, a hole in the roots of that tree.

"Pick where you sleep. We can rest here for the night." Aylon concluded with a yawn, he looked up at the pink sky. Zal'nejj practically leaped into the roots of the tree, he lay down on his bedroll he set out and fell asleep almost instantly. Tairn slept beside the root-cave of the tree. Aylon climbed up the tree and set his bedroll up on a part of the tree that was maybe ten feet tall. He came back down and made a small camp-fire and began to cook the deer. Rinahe sat on the opposite side of the fire from the hunter. A few minutes passed by, they were silent.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Aylon said, standing. The deer had been cooked and was cut up and placed on a piece of leather. She picked up a piece and threw it at the blood elf as he turned to walk away.

"what the- Rinahe?!" he scolded and she laughed.

"Sit with me.." she finally whispered, patting the ground beside her. he hesitated but complied. Minutes passed and Aylon kept eyeing his bedroll on the trunk of the behemoth of a tree.

"So where are you heading?" Rinahe started up the conversation.

"Moonglade."

"Why?" Aylon shrugged, the tension was so heavy in the air Rin could pretty much_ taste_ it.

"You can go if you want..." Rinahe gave him a wave of her hand to dismiss him. He nodded at her and climbed up to his bed, crawling into the bed roll and closing his eyes, his breathing softened into little snores signifying he was asleep.

Rinahe sighed and watched the fire, she should get some sleep but she liked the night, she would sleep in the morning and convince the others to do something while she did. But for now she was going to think about what was going to happen when she got to Darnassus. Nia didn't even say _where_ to meet her.

"Oh Nianani, i'm in hell." she groaned and leaned her head back, letting her hair cascade even more on the ground. She stared at the tree tops as she got lost in thought. She suddenly swung around when she heard a snap of twigs, what she saw was someone she thought she lost for good, someone she hated.

"Oh Rinahe, you stupid little girl." Challah softly hissed.  
Her least favorite person _had_ to be the one elf that actually followed her passed the border from Durotar. She wished it was a rogue.  
"So here we meet, in the midst of this forest. Finally to see which one of us is stronger, faster, which one of us is the better?" Rinahe stood and patted dirt off of her.

"Are you prepared to die?" Challah held his hand up and dramatically summoned a large ball of fire.

"Not yet... maybe in a few _thousand_ years." she mocked and slowly started to turn into a cat.

"You are a stupid woman, Rin." he shot the fire at her, she rolled to the side and leaped forward, extending her claws and pushing him to the ground. He put his hand to her side and a bolt of ice shot through her, she roared in pain and before this fight could even continue, she dug her teeth into his neck and stumbled backwards and watched as he choked out a few words.

"You...traitorushhhh... bitc-" he finally ceased all movement and lay limp.

"Rin!" Aylon leapt to her side and pulled out some bandages from his pack and tried to bandage her, she changed forms and held up a hand to dismiss the action.

"It's okay.. I'm okay." she held her hands up in front of her and started to cast, speaking a few words to nature around her and drew the power from it. Little purple and green flower petals floated around her hands and new found wound, healing it almost fully. Aylon watched in awe.

"Who was that?" he asked and looked angrily at the dead body.

"An old... friend." she smiled and walked towards the body, she grabbed at the dead elf's arms and started to drag him farther into the woods. Aylon stepped over and grabbed her arm,

"I'll get it, get some slee- oh right." he looked at the sky through the tree tops.

"_Night_ elf." he shook his head and pulled the dead body up and over his shoulder and walked into the thicker part of the forest.

Rinahe sat back by the fire, the trees where whispering to her again. It must have been because he was a mage, fire magic can scare nature sometimes. She chuckled and rubbed the petals on a flower that had opened up beside her and cooed it to life. It bloomed bigger than the rest of the little pink flowers that dotted the forest floor with a eerie pink light. She smiled and chirped softly at a few, making them grow brighter.

"Wow." Aylon's voice sounded beside her and she jumped, flipping her head to the side. Her nose and his brushed and she pulled her head back, smiling apologetically. She thought she saw his cheeks pink a little but he looked at the fire that was getting smaller and smaller by the minutes. Rinahe stared at him and he soon looked back at her.

Rinahe noticed his eyes showed that damn irritating emotion she could not seem to read. Then that same spark popped in her as she slowly started to lean forward, he did the same. Slowly their eyes closed and their faces leaned in opposite directions for the kiss that had been playing with them ever since the first day. Rinahe felt his lips touch hers ever so slightly and she snapped, turning her head away.

"No this isn't right.." she thought out loud, Aylon turned his own head away.

"I-err- sorry." he mumbled and stood up, practically launching himself up the tree and into his bedroll. Rinahe shoved her face into her hands and did a sort of silent scream, leaning back and plopping on to the ground. Her head was spinning in confusion and excitement. She had no idea why she was being so crazy at this moment, she needed to get to Darnassus and soon, Nianani would help her with her hell. All she could think about was Aylon's lips that had almost locked with hers...

Morning light soon trickled through the tree tops and Rinahe was still thinking the same thing. "I really need Nianani." she mumbled to herself, all she could do was close her eyes and let sleep succumb to her. But it was difficult to sleep, for deeper in her mind she felt something else watching her, something that was a _lot_ more dangerous than Challah, who she killed in a heartbeat.  
Something.. big.. was waiting in the tree tops, staring at Rinahe. It's thoughts echoed through the forest.

"Kill..."

Tairn and Rinahe awoke at the same time, panting and in a full freak out. For the thoughts of the giant threat ahead of them echoed through the trees.. and into their heads.

"Kill!" another thought echoed, louder and angrier than before, and before Rinahe could warn the others a roar deep in the dark of the forest sounded and the trees screamed danger.

Rinahe stood up and looked ahead of her into the darkest part of the forest, even she had problems looking into it. Loud pounding of footsteps were getting louder. Another roar sounded and made her spine want to split in half, her sight shuddered as the roar thundered.

"KILL!" the thought was screamed with such a hungry desperation that Rinahe almost went unconscious.

Shivers went up her spine and a large flock of birds, went shrieking over her head. She heard the foot steps cease and the unknown monster's thoughts screamed even louder.. and hungrier than before.. but it said something else.

Her name.


	5. Seconds

_I did not make it very clear last chapter and i'm sorry, but Rin and Aylon did not actually kiss... Rinahe pulled away at first touch._

_Sorry again butbutbut- Holy 'ish. this is my favorite chapter... SO FAR. _

_I like it. kkkkk. oh sorry for shortness-ness. i just couldn't find a way to continue it, i like this ending. _

_Listening to these while reading makes it pretty HOTE. _

_Skrillex: In for the kill. But only at the __seconds__ part and end... I like dubstep when typing, it pumps you._

_My songs know what you did in the dark (Light 'em up) By fallout boy._

_Welp Review-answurin' tym._

_Connet: I did.. lol. xDD_

_FallenKitsunee: I.. I inspired you? *isnaoded* also, thank ye thank ye thank ye. You are to kind. '/' _

_WELLWELLWELL sorry the chapter is short again.. pls enjuy._

_ -Woe._

**Seconds.**

* * *

Aylon fell off the trunk as the roar sounded again, this time when the footsteps approached they were softer, and seemed slower, although Rin heard multiple thuds of stepping. Only a few seconds passed and Aylon, Tairn, Zal'nejj and Humar were all standing near her, asking Tairn and Rin questions.

Another roar, this one closer.

Aylon and Zal'nejj were bombarding Tairn with questions so as the threatening monster stepped out, Rinahe was the first to see. Her eyes went wide at the sight. A huge black spider, and by huge she meant -huge- it's legs were at least twice her height. It was a twelve foot fucking spider, how wonderful. It had red spikes down it's eight legs and it's fangs, oh hell they were huge and ebony black. It made the tree's look smaller and those eight, piercing crimson eyes gave Rinahe hella the scare. It chitted like a bird and stepped closer to the group, it was only a few feet away now, for the spider at least. "Holy..." Aylon and Zal said in unison, the group had finally noticed the behemoth in front of them when it chirped. Their cursing was interrupted as the creatures mouth split open in two, rows of teeth, so rigid and so numerous, and fangs glinted white and spit and blood splashed from it's mouth as it screamed another roar. It bent it's legs up and shot it's abdomen over it's head, a white skull-face was adorned on the back, a large white fang-like piece of bone threateningly shook at them. It charged forward, everyone had prepared to fight, Rinahe turned into a cat and leaped over it's gaping maw, ripping fangs and claw into it's abdomen. Zal'nejj stood back and casted all sorts of evil spells, summoning a Succubus to help him cast. Aylon shot his crossbow into the creatures side and face, Humar started to shred legs. Tairn cast as much protection he could, occasionally dropping some sort of druidic-balance spell to deal damage. The battle lasted a bit before the spider dropped, Aylon had shot it square in all eight of it's eyes and Rinahe finished him off by ripping teeth into it's throat. She fell off of the giant creatures corpse, laughing a hearty-cat laugh in relief, a snap of bones and soft glow and she was a night elf.

"Holy shit, that was the easiest fight I've ever done!" she half said, half laughed as she stepped towards Aylon. He smiled at her and took a step forward before stopping and screaming out something, Rinahe didn't hear it, she was starting to lose her feeling and sight as well. Adrenaline finally shot into her brain and all her senses burst to life, pain was searing through her body, but it pin-pointed to her stomach. She looked forward and noticed something was different. For one, she was looking up at the sky, for two... she wasn't touching the ground. She looked down slowly to see something pointed and black sticking out of her stomach, it filled her stomach actually. It was pointed sharply.. too sharply.. at the end. A red spike, right on the point of it where it was out of her middle, dripped blood to the ground. More blood started to spill and waterfall around it. She felt weakened.. slow... tired. She was so numb she didn't feel the need to scream, she leaned her head back and felt the leg shoot down to the ground, stabbing into it and thrusting her body off off , she slammed into the ground, emitting no sound except a thump. She slowly closed her eyes.

One second passed.

She opened them and saw she was against a tree, Tairn was staring into her face, green and brown leaves swirling around his hands as he attempted to heal her, Aylon and Zal were fighting with such ferocity in the background against a writhing, blind spider-god. She closed her eyes again to blink.

Two seconds passed.

She looked around again, the two were still fighting in the background, Tairn was chugging some sort of blue liquid... attempting to heal again. This time it must have done something good, for she could feel again. The most intense pain she had ever felt shot through her. She arched her stomach forward and thudded her head against the tree, a bloodcurdling scream escaped her lips. She fell back and saw some hell. Aylon looked over to her, the spider heard this and flung two legs to the sides, flinging Aylon into a tree and Zal'nejj to the ground, running towards her. She succumbed to the numbness again. Closing her eyes.

Three seconds passed.

She opened them, she slowly pulled her chin up to look around, a few things were different. One thing, she was in the roots of the tree that had camped for her troll friend, Tairn still stood beside her, but his forehead was bleeding, he was still trying to heal her. She looked forward and saw bloodied holes and legs digging at the ground.. trying to get her.

"Rinahe! Die, Die lunar sister!" the thought hit her like a rock and she grimaced, gritting her teeth and rolling her head to the side.

Four seconds.

She was on the tree trunk, climbing up it slowly and desperately now, Tairn wasn't there, she looked behind her and saw that damned spider climbing after her, chittering and slipping off, his blindness ailed him. She looked ahead and reached her arm up slowly, grabbing a branch and pulling herself up. She grew dizzy and went tumbling to the side, closing her eyes mid-fall.

Five seconds.

This time she liked the sightings that she absorbed into her weary eyes.

Aylon.

He smiled and said something to her, rubbing his arms up her arm. She gritted teeth and held back a scream as a flash of happiness and healthy-being washed over her, soon changing to a crescendo of terrible, aching pain. Aylon's smile quavered.

Rinahe said one word she could hardly hear herself, it just escaped her and she didn't even know what she said. Fear spread through Aylon's face and he grabbed both sides of her face and screamed something at her, it took her a moment to hear him right.

"NO! This is not goodbye! Don't you dare say it is!" she swore she saw tears straining to escape his eyes. He turned his face to something behind her and let go of her, sitting down and smiling at her, her hands were grasped in both of his and he squeezed them. Tairn reentered her vision as he casted another spell. More relieving happiness.. and even more pain. She screamed and dug her nails into Aylon's hand. He squeezed them tighter and forced his smile to stay. Tairn casted again. Each time made the pain worse. Rinahe screamed less and less.. for Aylon gave her hope. Something terrible must have happened though, because as Tairn healed her the fifth time she felt blood escape her newly almost fully healed wounds, it stained the ground around her and Aylon's smile finally broke and he began to freak out, petting her hair and saying something.. she couldn't hear anymore for all she could hear was a loud.. immensely loud... ring of nothing. She took one of those long blinks again, this time it lasted longer. But when she opened her eyes she was in loads of aching pain, Tairn was casting and Zal was in the background, watching her with some hopeless look. She looked down a little at Aylon, he leaned forward and said something again. Another moment passed before she understood.

"Rinahe. Don't give up. Fight!" she offered a feeble smile, soon dropping it to scream as pain shot through her entire body. This was the worst yet, her stomach lurched forward, lifting her off the ground as her head and legs were the only things holding her up, she completely lifted herself up and now fell back down. Aylon gripped her face and his emerald eyes dashed over her face. Tairn stood and backed off, Zal slowly followed. Aylon said something else, this one was harder to hear as he had whispered it.

"Rinahe, dammit I love you, don't die, okay?" he lurched forward and lips pressed against hers. It was painful in the state she was in but she leaned into it, well as much as she could without too much pain. Arms wrapped around her back, she leaned her head back and uttered a soft, quiet scream. Aylon understood and leaned her back. Now he avoided looking at her, he stood and turned, stepping out of the cave like roots of the tree, which she noticed she was now in, and sat at a fire. It was obviously night again. Rin leaned her head back and sat there in utter pain. Smiling. Sheepishly.

It was everything she had thought it was, and more. She licked her lips and set her thoughts on the kiss, replaying it over.. and over.. and over again in her mind. Oh hell, now she was surely attached.


	6. Nianani

_Another short chap. Sorry again, but i'm working on the next chapter... which is pretty long. I never realized that i didn't fucking explain Rin's tats. Which i will in the next chapter. _

_Also, talking to to a friend about Rinahe and Aylon's couple name._

_Rynalon._

_RYNALON. IT'S PERF. *expludz* _

_Credit to Connet the amazing "crazayin.. and insane... creepy... random... weird.." BUT MOSTLY AWESUM._

_And with that it's time to answuh reviews again. Oh, my reviews i love them. c:_

_FallenKitsunee: Yeah, sorry about that confusing explanation of a kiss. *scolds myself* Thankyou like always, you be too kind to me. xD i fucking love that spider, i'm not done with him. Muahah. *secretspilled* I need the next chapter of your story! :33 i'm sorry about your notes T-T I have a feeling the death knights name is gonna make me eye-gazum. Do not procrastinate! *scolds- jokingly* Huehue_

_Connet: *hugs back* I love you, too! :PP_

_And the kiss was NAWT supposed to happen, it just did. But the half-dying part was supposed to happen and i like how it did, MWAUHA!_

_I still love you too :DD_

_ Anywho, Enjoy. _

_ -Y'all know who i am. *throws arms up*_

**Nianani**

* * *

The night passed through quickly, Aylon brought Rinahe food and water and made sure she was well. It took her until well in the morning to notice she wasn't wearing her other clothes, she was wearing a green tunic. Aylon's. Green tunic. To be specific. She wore a pair of brown trousers as well. She blushed thinking of who dressed her, it was now afternoon and she felt the need to stretch her legs. Standing up, she took one step forward and landed on her side, Aylon saw rushed to her.

"Are you okay?" he fretted, sitting her up and leaning her against the wood wall, he put a hand to her forehead and eyed her slowly. Rinahe gave him the same silly smile she did since the night before, he avoided looking into her eyes like he did since the night before. It bugged her. Once she informed him she was okay he hesitantly stood up and turned to walk away. Rinahe thrusted herself off the ground and grabbed one of his ears and gave a small tug, he abruptly turned around. "You shouldn't leave so early." she teased, barely minding the fact that their faces were so close, she did step back once though.

"Oh.. sorry." he laughed a little, she rolled her eyes.

"So.. how are you feeling, today?" he asked.

"Like hell.." she added and they laughed a little, the air started to get a little tense. Rinahe smiled and pushed past him, spreading her arms and yawning in the warm air. Sure, she hated the daylight, _a lot _but she loved nature, and how it thrived in the sun. She let out a loud howl of a wolf and shifted into a bird, something she didn't do often. Tairn and Zal'nejj were frightened by the call of the wild dog and the flap of feathers as she shot through the trees, dodging branches and limbs and bursting through the tops. She cawed in pure enjoyment, it had only been a night and part of a day but she felt so weary and her bones ached.

She flapped her wings, pumping them to shoot her through the wispy clouds, little lines of wind trailed the tips of her white wings, she closed her wings to her side and her beak turned towards the earth, she went zooming down. Back through the clouds.. then the tree tops, and right before she hit the ground she was an elf, landing gracefully with a thunk on one knee. Aylon watched in amusement. Tairn grunted, seeming as if it were a normal thing, and her troll friend just scowled.

"Goodness, was i tired!" Rin exclaimed, Tairn chuckled.

"Being out for three days straight will do that to an elf." he grunted.

Three days. That left the woman gaping a little.

"Wai- Wha?" She shook her head, her orange-y eyes staring in bewilderment.

"Three. Days. Straight, what can ye not hear a'ight?" Zal tsk-ed her. She shot a hand up to her forehead, they weren't going to make it to Darnassus in three days, what was she to do.

"I need to be home.. in three days.." she said, perking her head up.

"Home as in... the place you just left?" Aylon asked,

"Home as in Darnassus." The three males scoffed. It only took a few moments for one of them to realize what was happening.

"You're leaving." Tairn stated, Aylon looked overly upset, Zal'nejj nonchalant.

"I have to..." she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against a tree.

"When will we be seeing ya again?" Zal'nejj spoke up and gave her a smile behind his tusks. She grinned back, enjoying something not asshole-y coming from his mouth.

"Not soon enough... Where were you all going again?" Aylon opened his mouth to speak but Tairn interrupted.

"Well, we were going to Orgrimmar."

"What? Aylon you said..." she shook her head at the blood elf, "You need not lie." he shrugged apologetically.

"Well. Where are we going to meet?" Rin shook her head a little and noticed something, the spider was no where to be seen. No carcass or anything. She promised to ask them that later.

"Winterspring? It's has some neutral areas there.." Aylon suggested. Rinahe gave a quick nod of her head and pushed herself forward, stomping a foot forward into the ground. She elbowed the air behind her with both arms and with that she was rushing through the tree tops, a snowy bird again, her pack in her talons. Flapping harder to rise above the clouds, she flew in the direction of Darnassus. One week? The boat trip from Auberdine to Darnassus was at least a week long. Maybe Nia expected her to fly, Rin couldn't think of any other way besides a portal. Damn, she should've just taken a portal.

Thinking about the other again made Rinahe smile mentally, Nianani was an elf to look up to, she didn't poke around sex or love and was a huge badass, always adorned in the most expensive armor and always showing her primal like warrior self. She was intimidating. But not to Rinahe, oh she loved her too much for that. She saw passed the scary warrior and saw the child inside.

"Oh Nia, i'm coming!" she thought and cawed, picking up the flapping of her wings and her speed.

It was nightfall when Rinahe reached Auberdine, and to her surprise it was a complete wreck. She sent her prayers to the survivors and actually stopped by, leaving her food and drinks and some clothing she had to them, they gave her many thanks and offered many things in return but she refused, quickly departing and flying across the sea to Teldrassil. Towards her old home, hoping that it was safe from the destruction the one known as Deathwing had been causing outside of the safety of her father's little tribe. She mentally scoffed. It only took her the night and most of the morning to finally reach Teldrassil, How the hell do boats take so long? She chirped as she landed on a dock, a few elven fishers jumped at the sight of the giant bird, but when she shifted into her original form they calmed, one waved, she gave back the gesture. Breathing deeply in and continuing into Rut'theran Village. Walking along the path towards the portal she was greeted by the friendly night elves there, the path swerved up a small hill and as she reached the top a frightening sight came out of the swirling pink vortex with a picture of Darnassus in the middle. She could feel her cat form scratching to get out.

A giant wolf-like creature, embellished in plated armor, stepped out, his feet, arms and head were uncovered. He wore a grey chest plate and some airy brown trousers with some padding, he looked down at the almost-snarling elf before him and offered a toothy smirk, he held out a paw and a grumble came from his chest. "Kinvaz."

"Uh..." she shook his hand, which engulfed her frail pink hands, "Rinahe." He gave a husky, throaty laugh, it rang in her ears and she gave a small smile. "You are a...?" she scolded herself in her mind for saying something so rude, but she was curious.

"Worgen.. sorry, my form is pretty threatening isn't it?" he stepped a little closer, he easily towered her by a few feet. She wouldn't let him dominate. Standing straight she cleared her throat.

"Maybe to the weaker elves, but i find your form more.. intriguing." He laughed again, his giant yellow eyes squinted as black furred cheeks pulled back to show rows of teeth and a long lolling tongue. She noticed a red scar across his left cheek, it was crimson against midnight fur. His right ear was torn and scars were on his arms and peeked under his chest plate. She laughed a little.

"Listen, sister." he had stopped laughing and was now in a calm, serious state. "You best get going... i fear for you. Take my blessings." he put a giant clawed paw on her back and pushed her towards the portal. "Wait what?" she retaliated and turned around, his calm state was replaced with one of.. worry?

"Here." he ripped something off of his neck and put it in her hand, before she could look at it her wrapped both of her hands closed with one black paw and picked her up, practically throwing her into the portal. She stumbled some and straightened herself, looking over her shoulder to see his figure was not on the other side. Her brows creased up as worry and confusion spread across her. She opened her hands. Inside was a necklace of some sorts. Silver. Long. A little furry, but the most intriguing part was the amulet on the bottom. It was a moon inside a moon inside a moon. By that, it was a large full moon, a pearl white color and big enough to fill her hand, inside was two half moons, one red one blue, and inside of that were four crescent moons pointing their opened sides to the middle. All four were black. In the very center was a golden star, it shimmered and shined. How did she not notice this on the wolf-man? She gaped and held the amulet close, observing it over and over again. She pulled it over her head and it laid on her chest. A buzzing sensation seemed to calm her mind.

"Oi! Rinahe my love!" a voice, so light and musical called her. She jerked her head up and saw a woman approach and wrap small arms around her. She started noting things:

Female, four foot and a half maybe? Long violet hair that hit a carved collarbone that any man would want to trace, parted in the middle and bangs cut at her chin bounced prettily as she walked, periwinkle skin, bright icy, with a tinge of blue, eyes, and the biggest breasts a kal'dorei could have. Very beautiful. She could be a dancer, or something, with all of the beauty her heart shaped face had. She was thin and agile, wearing an exotic outfit. It was a robe a spell caster would wear, but with some feminine touches, the sleeves were snug tight against her skin and the cloth around her hand frilled and trailed down to her knees, it was a jade color with a deep red sash around her hips. The bottom of it split at her knees and trailed a little behind her, not enough for someone to step on.. unless they were like on top of her.. she wore no shoes. The torso piece was cut right under those breasts of hers and around the back, cut right above the sash. There was no back to the dress. Rinahe raised a brow down at the girl below her, who's hug was as tight as tight could be.

"I'm sorry?" Rin grabbed the elf by her shoulders and straightened her, she swatted her hands away and patted herself down, making sure she looked fine. On her face were two dark green tattoos, both were swirls that started on her temples and spread down the hairline of her hair to her cheeks, continuing to swirl and lash out on the cheeks. Like vines.

The strange girl gave a loud giggle, then raised her hands to the air and stuck out her hip. "It's me! Nianani!"

_I'm looking for an oc or two as well if anyone wants to enter them, I'm just too lazy to make characters right nao. Alliance-based plsh. _

_Also, i like adding my friends characters, it adds my love towards them into my love of the storee. ENOUGH LOVE. *conscious: fekyetoo_

_Persona- _

_Name:_

_Race:_

_(if night elf- tattoos: if worgen fur color: eye color etc etc: if male facial hair if they have it.)_

_Gender:_

_Personality:_

_Appearance: (be as descriptive as you want)_

_Weapon:_

_First entrance attire/ normal attire: _

_Types of clothes they like to wear and don't:_

_Other: _

_If you want, add what ever tweaks to the lore on your character as you want. If he/she is a fucking Gnome-worgen. Explain how they got that way... to be more unique than everyone else. I'll be okay with it. c:_

_c: Pm or Review me on them, if i don't enter them in the next few chapters i will eventually all oc's are excepted :DD_

_Enjoy -Woe._


	7. Moonsisters and Sundragons

_Oh goodness, this chapter is very short and was very hard to make. Thanks brain._

_What time is it? REVIEWTIME!_

_Connet: Nelo will be joining us very soon, i have everything planned out for when she comes. (; and i laughed at Nianani's arrival, too. Nia is my Stiles from Teen Wolf. DAMMIT BRAIN OFF SUBJECT._

_FallenKitsunee: KEINA IT TIS. Galjiin is an epic name. XD Thankye by the way. I CUN'T WAIT TIL YE KNEW CHAPPY. -realizes i said cunt for can't- Oh goodness, Auberdine was some sweet memories for my druid. XD_

**Moonsisters and Sundragons.**

* * *

"What?!" Rinahe gasped and grabbed the girl by her frail shoulders and looked into her face. "That's not even possible!" she scoffed and let go, shaking her head. Nia was so strong, tall, muscular, she was a fucking badass. Rinahe couldn't believe what she saw was her old friend, who she hadn't seen since she was a teen, well sort of a teen. Nianani pouted and gave some googly-eyes to a fine looking night elf that passed by. The man gave them back.

"Oh my god." Rinahe rubbed a hand down her face with a heavy groan. Nianani looked her up and down, "What?"

"You can NOT be my Nianani!" she pulled her hands stress fully through her hair and groaned again. Nia grabbed her hands and held them in front of her.

"Well i am."

"How? You look so... girlie!" she squeaked, rolling her eyes to the side to not look at her.

"I changed. Everyone does... I'm also a spell caster now, I'm better at it. I found myself whilst adventuring, that's why you need to go with me on another adventure. To find yourself."

"I arleady found myself!" she pulled her hands away and turned around, crossing them over her chest and pouting stubbornly.

"Have you felt the rush of dying?" Nianani swung Rinahe around and pulled her face down to make their eyes level.

"Yes."

"Have you felt the pain of the fight, the pain of losing something close to you? The happiness of someone fighting for you? The excitement of having thousands of men.. dying at your feet.. declaring that you are their lover? The joy of you proclaiming it back to one lucky guy? Have. You. Felt. Alive?" Nianani's brows shot up and her face was in a state of complete-seriousness. It bugged Rin. She turned her face away, not wanting to answer. Nia started again but something interrupted her.

"Get back here!" a human, a not so happy human, male ran passed the two, knocking Nia onto her bottom. Rinahe helped her up and growled, watching as two other males following him. They cornered a girl between two buildings, a small bakery with no other exit was the wall the female put her back to. She held her hands up and gave a fake smile. "Easy now boys, i think we can resolve this with some nice friendly banter..." the elf coaxed them, one pulled a knife out. The other two made sure she couldn't run passed the armed one. "You stole from us, now it's time to pay." The girl scoffed and straightened herself, she was slightly taller and easily stronger, but against three males she was screwed.

"I did not steal." The blonde man with the knife took his turn to scoff, "We saw you sneaking out of the shop, and we looked you had apples galore in your backpack!" he snarled and she shook her head, face-palming. "Those are my apples, how dare you accuse me of thievery!"

"All you sneaky night elves do is steal!" another, taller and easily more muscular than the armed one yelled out. The female pulled her lips back, giving them a snarl. She knew she couldn't fight, the guards disapproved of it. But they would let the humans slip, for they would just cause trouble for the night elves. The blonde man with the cruelly sharp blade stepped forward, only a foot or two was left between him and his new found prey.

And then another person entered the battle.

"Leave her alone.." a snarl echoed through the small alleyway. The male turned around to see no one, when he turned back to the girl, shrugging the moment off, to his surprise a large cat's face was hissing into his. The cat was white, almost pure white, she had the markings of a druid on her cheeks, and three necklaces dangled from her neck. She was huge as well. She snarled and her teeth glinted intimidatingly in the light of the sun. The man weighed his opportunity of survival and soon backed up, turning and running. The other two men, however, gained their own distances. One drawing a dagger, smaller and not as sharp as the other man's, the other pulled out a short sword from his hip. Rinahe shifted on her paws, lowering her self and rotating her shoulders around, giving a growl that turned into a deafening roar and pouncing on the guy with the deadlier weapon, pushing off of him and landing on the other as the first fell backwards to the ground, his sword flinging far out of his reach. As the small red haired man below her fell to the ground she held up a paw, extending a claw, she raked it through his shirt, leaving a scratch down his midsection. The simple movement scared the man below her, he stopped his breath for a moment then proceeded with a scream, she stepped off of him and purred amusement as he ran screaming. She was caught off guard as the biggest of the three men jumped on her back, she yipped and bucked up and down. He was yanked from her back swiftly, she bucked again and landed on her back, watching as the night elf from before flipped him over her and into the ground and held clawed hands to his throat. Her body was slowly trying to turn cat, she must have been holding it back. The man shivered involuntarily in fear and scrambled up, screaming very femininely and running off. Rinahe stood, now in her original form and dusted herself off, laughing and giving a smile to the night elf before her. The girl chuckled a little back and stepped a little closer.

"You didn't need to help me but.." she held out a hand, "Thanks."

"No problem, always glad to help a sister of the wilds." Upon further examination, Rinahe was shocked at how similiar they looked. Light pink skin, that same little pinch of purple, they both had white hair but Rin's was a tad longer. Rinahe actually realized they had only a few differences. For one, the female had silver eyes, not the strange orangish- golden ones that she had. Rin was slightly taller, maybe just an inch or two. The girl before her didn't have the chiseled jaw Rinahe had, her features were softer in places, Rin's sharp. But she did have the same delicate nose and high cheek bones, and a few hundred other similarities. Something made Rin laugh.

"What's so funny?" The female asked.

"Well, it's a little ironic calling you sister." The girl scoffed and gave a lovely chuckle. Rinahe pulled a hand through her hair, the same hair she let fly loose whilst this girl had a long, neat, braid that fell down her shoulder and onto her chest, the same hair that went to her mid- shins whilst this girl had hair that was... mid stomach with a braid.. possibly hip- length when free?

"Keina Dawningstar." the girl said, flipping her braid over her shoulder and letting it dangle behind her. Rinahe thought she was beautiful. A little too beautiful.

"Rinahe, call me Rinahe." she smiled down at the girl known as Keina. Who returned the gesture.

"What.. no surname?"

"Sorry, moonsister." she purred teasingly and got the gift of a half-frown back, "Rinahe Wolfrunner," she gave a joking bow. Keina laughed, "Well you seem like fun.. what brings you to Darnassus? I haven't seen you around here and no Wolfrunner's live here."

Rinahe was a little surprised but gladly answered, "I came seeking a friend."

"Oh." she answered simply. Giving a nod and biting her lip a little. Nianani's voice called down from the end of the alleyway, yelling for Rinahe. "Welp. That's my cue for adventure." she sneered sarcastically, "See ya around.. sister" Rinahe turned, and with her hands behind her head, walked towards her best friend.

"Stop calling me that!" Keina laughed after her.

Nianani had her arms over her chest, which Rinahe was surprised she could do with the size of her chest. It made her snicker as she approached.

"You know... i had always been the shorter and weaker looking one, now it's all backwards." She smiled, looping her arms with the shorter druid, who giggled cutely. Rinahe couldn't help but think this Nia, might be better than the last.

"So what we need to do is go to Northrend!" the smaller girl yelled out, throwing her hands up in the air and giggling cutely. Rinahe gave a nervous smile.

"Northrend? Seriously?" she said, the purple haired druid nodded. "And why?"

"Well..." she put her hands back over her chest, giving a nervous smile and batting her pretty little eyes up at Rinahe. "I have something to deal with there... and i have plans for us to help the future of the alliance, but together." her smile changed dramatically into a feverish happiness. Rinahe smiled back down at her.

"I just have one thing..." she said, Nianani pouted a little. "I have some friends I want to bring." Nianani chirped like a little bird and giggled, throwing her arms out. "Why didn't you just say so! Let's get 'em!" she cheered and grabbed Rinahe's hand, pulling her toward the portal. Rinahe got that gut wrenching feeling that someone was watching her as they approached the swirly pink gate way down the giant tree holding her oldest home, she looked over her shoulder as she stepped through it. They walked up to the docks, stepping all the way to the edge. Rinahe kept glancing over her shoulder as they stepped all the way to the end.

"Okay so where are we heading?" The small druid reached down her chest and pulled a whistle out. It was a white gold with a deeper gold lacing around it in a pattern of a heart, attached to a purple- like chain necklace around her neck. She blew on it, the noise that came after was a soft flute sound. Elegant and sweet. Rinahe found it funny that she had to reach between her breasts instead of just grabbing the chain around her neck.

"Winterspring." Nianani gave a soft nod, staring into the distance. Rinahe followed her gaze and for a moment, thought she saw a glitter of gold, but just shrugged it off, thinking it was from the sun setting.

"What is that?" she pointed at the highly decorated whistle in Nia's mouth. She opened her mouth and the whistle fell onto her chest.

"My drake whistle." she replied simply, giving a glance over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes and giving a heavy sniff.

Rinahe found it strange.

"What's that?" Nia said, pointing at a tree.

"A tree." Rinahe sneered sarcastically, Nia shook her head and walked towards it, looking behind it.

"Isn't this your friend?" she said as she grabbed something and pulled a little Keina out. Rinahe sighed and glared down at her.

"What the hell, moonsister?" she said, a bit humorously. Keina gave her a look of hopefullness.

"I'm sorry it's just that... i wanted to find some adventure of my own and i overheard you guys talking about leaving to Northrend... and wanted to join you."

Rinahe pulled her lips back, showing her teeth not in an angry way but in an embarrased-nervous-awkward way.

"Uhhh.. i-i don't know." she said, rubbing the back of her head nervously. She would barely be able to convince Nianani to not kill off her horde friends, how could she convince this almost complete stranger to trust her?

"C'mon please?" Keina asked, batting her lashes and cupping her hands together. Nianani stood next to her and did the same.

"C'mon, Rinnie! Just look at her!" she begged, sticking her bottom lip out and batting her own lashes. Rinahe groaned, running fingers through her hair.

"Fine." she grumbled, Nia and Keina jumped up yelling their enthusiam.

"Oh, our ride is here." Nia purred, standing very straight and holding one hand gingerly on her chest with the other at her side. She practically pranced her way passed Rinahe, who's back was still turned. Keina's mouth was dropped almost to the ground, her eyes glittering with a golden hue and awe flittered across her face. First, Rin heard a soft thud and gust of wind as something landed on the dock behind her, she heard a roar-like sound, but it was very soft and delicate sounding. Rinahe decided now would be a good time to look.

"Behold! Hueya! Heart of the Aspects!" Nianani pronounced and the golden drake beside her gave a bow.

"Holy." Rinahe started, "Shit." Keina finished.

Before the two gaping druids was a sight to behold indeed. For the drake in front of them was a bright, glowing gold. It's wings were the most illuminated part of it, flicking sparks of golden electricity as it moved. It's eyes were fully a white gold, Rinahe felt peace as she looked inside the orbs. She hadn't even realized it but she was now face to face with the beast. It had jagged teeth and a long face, it's body was sleek and very long, and very thin. It reminded her of a snake... with wings.. and claws... and jagged teeth. It even moved with a serpent like wave of it's body. Side to side.

Side to Side.

His head was reared back as he waved it rhythmically and observed Rinahe. Flicks of lightning coming from it's face. She looked at it some more. Long golden claws, covered with a teal armor of some sorts. His face wore the same armor, it pointed back at his neck and had a red gem on the fore head. It also had a throne- like saddle of red, gold and blue.. it was absolutely gorgeous.

"How in Elune's name did you afford this?" she finally said, shaking her head and glaring at Nianani, who's face was very smug as she pet the long neck of her mount.

"It was free."

"Oh hell nah." Keina laughed, holding out the hell for a few seconds, she stepped next to her tall copy.

"I agree with her!" Rinahe said, throwing her hands out at the dragon for effect. "Look at this marvelous beast!"

"Well. Long story short, This is the Heart of the Aspects. Of the gods themselves, one night i visited their temple and prayed for a guide into the light, and out of the dark. And, well, Hueya, was my guide."

Keina slowly turned to look at Nia, "Why did the gods pay you so... largely?" Rinahe made a strange face and nodded with Keina's words.

"Well... that's what i don't want to get into." she said, twiddling her fingers. "Let's just say i had been working with the gods for a few.. for many years."

Rinahe couldn't believe it, and by the looks of Keina's face, neither could she.

"Anyway! Let's go to Winterspring!" Nianani said, rather loudly, breaking the awkward in the air, and with a whip of her robe she was on the throne of her beautiful mount. Rinahe looked over her shoulder and saw many night elves kneeling and praying to their god.

"After you, sister." Rinahe purred teasingly and Keina gave her a glare, "Stop calling me that!" Keina half snapped- half laughed at her with a smirk and with a little help from Rinahe, was sitting in front of Nianani, on a smaller, secondary saddle that had a smaller raised back and was a silvery- gold than the throne behind her, it dipped on the back of the neck of the beast, whilst Nianani was raised on it's shoulders. Rinahe decided she would hop up and stand behind the larger saddle, her hand held her firm to it and she leaned sideways some, staring into the sunset as Hueya turned and with a quick flap of his wings, was sky high. It moved weirdly, instead of just flapping it's wings and moving forward, it swerved up and down. But the movements were smooth so Rinahe didn't fall off. Some sorts of large heron- like birds decided to fly their flock all around them, the light from the full moon gave Rinahe a full sense of peace, and so did the sun- drake below her.  
As the drake cooed and dipped it's head to dive, flashing it's wings back open when the ground was a little closer, Rinahe cheered her excitement for all to hear, the drake gave a whale- like noise back to her, and gave her a sort of reptile smile.

She kind of like this ray of sunshine of a drake.


End file.
